


The staring game

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, this can litterally be set wherever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Kadabra was staring at him, dead in the eyes, making weird faces, and Charmeleon just couldn't understand what was happening. He hoped his friend would tell him eventually, but minutes passed and he said nothing.The fire-type pokémon wasn't known for his patience, and soon stopped doing what he was doing and asked directly. “What are you doing?”Inktober Day 7Prompt: confusion





	The staring game

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt itself accurately describes how I feel about this.   
> Enjoy.

That was weird.

Charmeleon and Kadabra had been friends for a long time. Both of them alone in the world, they found each other at the very first stage of their evolution and paired up to go by. They were inseparable from then on, brothers of different species.  
But the lizard never saw his friend act this strangely.

Kadabra was staring at him, dead in the eyes, making weird faces, and Charmeleon just couldn't understand what was happening. He hoped his friend would tell him eventually, but minutes passed and he said nothing.

The fire-type pokémon wasn't known for his patience, and soon stopped doing what he was doing and asked directly. “What are you doing?”  
Nothing happened.

Kadabra kept staring at him, occasionally changing his expressions from one to another. Out of options, Charmeleon decided to try to play at his game and stared back. They were staring at each other in complete silence, the fire-type with a neutral serious face and Kadabra still randomly changing expression.

Soon enough Charmeleon was done with the staring game “Kadabra can you tell me what's going on? I'm worried sick, I don't understand!”

Kadabra finally showed a change “It's working!”

“...what?”

“I've been practicing Confusion all day and it's finally working!”

“I... I admit I am confused right now, but I can assure you it's not because of some move”

“...what?”

“I'm sorry, but what confused me was your behavior, not a move. Besides, I didn't try to hit myself” Charmeleon tried to joke, but Kadabra was clearly feeling down because of his failure.

“...I thought I made it this time.”

“And you will. C'mon, don't be like that now” the tiny dragon comforted him “You'll make it. I know that.”

“Will you help me practice?”

He smiled “Until I'll start hitting myself”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am confushon. Inktober explain.


End file.
